


you're my head (you're my heart)

by amosanguis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Feelings, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romantic Fluff, relatively spoiler free, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Home.Finn and Poe find the real meaning of the word.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	you're my head (you're my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/gifts).



> Title from "No Light, No Light" by Florence & The Machine because I Am Weak.
> 
> For the friend on twitter who asked for Poe being addicted to putting his face in Finn's neck. 
> 
> A write-and-post please forgive any whiskey mistakes.

-z-

Home for Poe has been many things.

 _Home_ was _Yavin IV_ and then it was _Kijimi and Zorii_ and then it was the _Resistance_.

Somewhere along the way, none of that was enough.

-

Home.

 _Home_ used to be the _barracks_ and the _First Order_ and _FN-2187_.

Somewhere along the way, none of that was enough.

-

“How about Finn, huh? I’m gonna call you Finn.”

“Finn? I like that. _Finn_.”

-

Somewhere along the way, _Finn_ became _home_ for them both.

-

After Poe, came Rey. And _Rey_ became a home – but then Poe came back and Finn gravitates to him, homing in like a missile locked.

Finn just didn’t – couldn’t – imagine that Poe would feel the same.

-

Poe falls to the ground and Finn screams his name and runs to him – missile locked – and there’s blood and a flame burning in Poe’s skin and Finn sees nothing but red and there’s twenty guns to his one and he takes them all down.

(Poe yells at him later for it, but then he’s hugging Finn close and, _gods_ , it feels so much like coming _home_.)

-

They’ve been separated for all of two hours – their respective duties pulling them to opposite ends of their small base, Poe to give the General her reports, Finn to debrief the ground troops – and, when they stumble on each other in the mess, it’s so natural for them to lean in close, to grin wide and breathe in each other’s air.

They’re exhausted and stumbling and Finn’s arm wraps around Poe’s waist to hold him up and Poe puts his forehead against Finn’s shoulder, turns so he can breathe Finn in – his nose to Finn’s neck.

Finn chuckles at the tickle, and somehow, they make it to a table and settle in – thigh-to-thigh, arm-to-arm, no space between their skin but for their clothing.

-

_Home_.

Finn’s learning the real meaning of the word. And that real meaning is simple: _home_ is wherever Poe tells him it is. If Poe were to join the First Order, Finn’s not entirely sure that he wouldn’t follow.

-

_Home_.

Poe takes Finn’s hand underneath the table and he squeezes and leans in close and nuzzles and it terrifies him the things he’d do for the safety of the man. He’s had more than one dream where Finn’s taken back to the First Order and Poe is on bended knee before Phasma and swearing loyalty.

-

Poe takes the skies and Finn takes the ground and together they exert the will of the Resistance. They fire in tandem and all fall before them.

-

They hold hands underneath the table and before each battle and even just walking side-by-side, BB-8 wandering out ahead and beeping at them to hurry along.

-

Poe hugs Finn close and he puts his nose in Finn’s neck and Finn chuckles at the tickle and then, after a mission with too many lost, Poe loses himself and he doesn’t let go – he’s exhausted and filthy and covered in grime, a bloody hand gripping the back of Finn’s neck moves up to the hair Finn’s started to grow out.

Finn pulls back, just a little, just enough to look Poe in the eye.

Poe’s about to stutter out an apology, an excuse—

Then Finn’s shushing him before Poe can say a single damned word and then Finn’s gripping his hand and pulling Poe towards their shared room.

They should probably talk about it, but, after everything, what is there to say?

-

The planet is hot and humid despite the ever-present wind and there’s nothing but prairie stretching out all around them, only broken up by the fires of crashed X-Wings.

Finn stares at the creatures staring at him – five-foot rabbit-like critters with racks of antlers spreading out twice their height. They call Finn _friend-and-warrior_ and they call Poe _mate-of-friend-and-warrior_ and they lead Finn and Poe across the prairie wide via a series of underground burrows, hiding them from the eyes of the First Order.

At night, Poe curls around Finn, his face buried in Finn’s neck, and the creatures curl around them both, their gigantic antlers an impossible barrier for the outside. It’s the best sleep either of them have had in years.

It takes a week, but they make it to the rendezvous and the leader presents Finn with a rack of recently shed antlers.

“For the nightmares,” she says. “May you always find your way home, Friend-and-Warrior Finn.”

Finn hugs her tight and then he takes Poe’s hand and they board the waiting transporter.

-

Finn misses his shot.

It doesn’t happen often – not for nothing, but that stormtrooper training was incredibly handy in keeping one alive – but it happens today.

Poe lands after (this) battle is over and this time he’s the one screaming, but there are hands pulling him back and back—

Finn jerks awake and Poe’s face is the first thing he sees and before Finn can think about it, he’s reaching out and Poe’s grabbing his hand and leaning down and he presses a kiss to Finn’s forehead, Finn’s cheek, Finn’s lips – before he buries his face in Finn’s neck and Finn grabs the back of Poe’s neck and holds him tight, squeezes his eyes shut and, for that moment, they just revel in each other, in their breathing and their whispered words of utter devotion.

-

Sometimes Finn takes the ground and Poe takes the sky and, sometimes, they take everything together. They move as one unit – one having an idea and the other already knowing it without needing an explanation.

Finn shouts, “ _Poe!_ ” as he throws a rope and hook out and Poe whips their speedster around and the enemy slams into the cliff.

-

Finn shudders and Poe buries his face in Finn’s neck and breathes in the scent of _home_.

-z-

End.


End file.
